ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sinister Six
The Sinister Six is in production and currently being filmed. The intent is to unite many of the Marvel Universe heroes in one film. Characters who have been mentioned as appearing in the film include Green Goblin, Rhino, Mysterio, Doc Ock, Vulture, Kraven and Gustav Fiers. Cast * Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin * Unknown actor as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Unknown actor as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Unknown actor as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Unknown actor as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doc Ock * Ewan McGregor as Roderick Kingsley * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Production In December 2013, Sony announced two spinoffs of the Amazing Spider-Man series, which include the Sinister Six and Venom, with Drew Goddard attached to write and direct the film, as the film will be a redemption story on the characters and it won't feature the original lineup of the previous movie. Pre-production By April 2015, Angelina Jolie. entered final negotiations to reprise his role as Juila Carpenter in the film. Jolie was added in order to adapt the "Machines" comic book storyline, which pitted T-X against Green Goblin, for the film. Variety noted that Marvel initially wanted Jolie's part to be smaller, however "Jolie wanted Carpenter to have a more substantial role in the film’s plot." Variety also noted that Downey would receive $40 million plus backend for his participation, as well as an additional payout if the film outperforms The Amazing Spider-Man 2, as the studio would feel the success of the third film would be attributed to Jolie. At the end of the month, it was confirmed Stan would return as Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino, and a few days later the official title was revealed as Sinister Six, as well as confirming Jolie's appearance, and announcing that John Malkovich would appear in the film as Vulture, ahead of a solo film. Feige also confirmed the film would be the first for the Amazing Spider-Man films. In August 2015, Marvel announced that Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment reached a deal to have Spider-Man feature in the Amazing Spider-Man, The Wall Street Journal ''suggested that the first film in the Amazing Spider-Man will be featured in is Machines, followed by a soft shooting co-produced by Feige and Pascal. Ewan McGregor was also confirmed to be reprising his role as Roderick Kingsley. In December 2015, later in the month, Andrew Garfield was officially cast as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Jesse Eisenberg confirmed that filming for his scenes were complete. Trivia * Despite the fact that ''The Amazing Spider-Man series will be rebooted, after Spider-Man was officially confirmed to be in Marvel Cinematic Universe, and that Andrew Garfield was casted out, this film, along with Venom: Carnage, were confirmed to still be in development. * Since the remaining sequels in The Amazing Spider-Man ''series have been cancelled thus ending the series, it is most likely that Dane DeHaan's Green Goblin will not be featured in the film as the events that have taken place in the previous films are no longer cinematic continuity. ''Plot Sinister Six picks up where The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''left off, as Harry Osborn leads the new team of Oscorp in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. After another international incident involving the Oscorp results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability and a governing body to determine when to enlist the services of the team. The new status quo fractures the Oscorp while they try to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. ''Gallery Sinister Six (2016) Promotional Art - Dane DeHaan.jpg Sinister Six (2016) Promotional Art - Angelina Jolie.jpg Videos Theatrical Teaser and Trailers File:Sinister Six - Teaser - In Theaters 11 11 2016|Teaser File:Sinister Six - Trailer 1 - In Theaters 11 11 2016|Trailer #1 File:Sinister Six - Trailer 2 - In Theaters 11 11 2016|Trailer #2 External Links * IMDB References Category:Films Category:The Sinister Six Category:Proposed films Category:Media Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Series Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Villains